Hell at the Beach (magyarul)
by Baskerville00
Summary: Mit kapunk, ha egy gyerekes kis Draculinát, egy őrült Ősvámpírt, és egy félelmetes Hellsing vezetőt elküldünk egy vakációra a tengerpartra? A bajok pokla (ezt a mondatot nem sikerül jobban lefordítanom). De talán ez a kis kiruccanás megváltoztatja kedven vámpírkáink életét... halálát... merthogy már halottak... na mindegy.
1. Chapter 1

(Seras)

Mélyen aludtam a koporsómban, mikor egy hangos nyikorgó hangot hallottam és utána világosság csapott meg, de figyelmen kívül hagytam és próbáltam tovább aludni.

– Rendőrkisasszony, – suttogta valaki, lélegzetemet visszatartva pattantak ki a szemeim. Vissza akartam menni aludni! – Rendőrkisasszony, – mondta ismételten Mesterem akire most értetlenül pislogtam fel. Mikor elért a tudatomig, hogy éppen engem szólongat én is megszólaltam.

– Mester? – suttogtam egy ásítás kíséretével, majd az oldalamra fordultam. Összegömbölyödtem ezután becsuktam a szemeimet és megpróbáltam visszaaludni. – Reggel van. – motyogtam. – Menj vissza aludni. – és ezzel már lassan vissza is aludtam. Erre kuncogott és kissé megrángatta a vállamat. Nyöszörögtem kicsit majd kinyitottam a szemeim és felnézetem rá, ezzel is jelezve, hogy figyelek rá. – Mi az? – tettem még hozzá, és a szemem sarkából figyeltem minden mozzanatát. Vigyorgott egyet és felegyenesedett.

– Pakolj, egy óra múlva indulunk. – mondta Alucard. Összevontam a szemöldökeimet miközben lassan tudatosult bennem minden szava. Megráztam a fejemet és felpislogtam rá.

– Micsoda? – kérdetem. Ez most vicc vagy tényleg már megint Londonon kívül van küldetésünk? – Miért? – és a hátamra fordultam.

– Jobb, ha sietsz, Rendőrkisasszony, vagy elmegyünk nélküled. – és ezzel eltűnt. Kipattantam a koporsómból és másodpercekig csak a pontot néztem ahol az előbb még állt.

– Mester, hová megyünk? – kérdeztem, habár tudtam, hogy úgysem fog válaszolni. – És kik jönnek még? – tettem fel az újabb kérdést és közben kiestem a koporsóból aminek eredmény az lett, hogy a térdeimen landoltam. Lógattam a fejemet egy morgással. – Az egyetlen szabad napom és erre ezzel a szarral kell foglalkoznom. Csak aludni akartam végre egy jót!

' **Hagyd abba a panaszkodást és kezdj el pakolni!** ' parancsolta Mesterem a fejemben, én pedig fejet hajtottam egy sóhaj kíséretével.

– Igen, Mester. – motyogtam, majd felkeltem a földről és a szekrényemhez vánszorogtam. Kinyitottam és belenéztem. Leginkább az egyenruháim foglalták a helyet, egy pár civil ruha hátrébb és egy amolyan estélyi féle fellógatva a legszélén. Csettegtem néhányat a nyelvemmel és a fejemet neki támasztottam a szekrény hideg fa ajtajának. – Mit kéne pakolnom, Mester? – kérdeztem, miután még mindig nem tudtam h hová is megyünk. A fejembe hallottam ahogy Mesterem egy bosszúsat sóhajt, majd a szemeimen keresztül szemügyre vette a ruháimat.

' **Azok ott a fekete fogasokon jók lesznek. **' kissé bizonytalanul de végül is kivettem azokat amelyikeket mondta. Ezek a ruhák inkább meleg időre voltak mint például nyárra vagy ha csak itthon akartam pihenni. A furcsa csak az volt hogy az utóbbi időben Londonban szinte mindig szakadt az eső, szóval… miért pont ezek a ruhák?

– Hová megyünk, Mester?! – sikítottam most már, nem igazán szeretem amikor titkolóznak előttem… Odébb ledobtam a ruhákat a koporsómra és visszapillantottam a szekrényembe.

' **A kérdéseidet tartogasd Integrának.** ' morogta, hallani lehetett a hangjából, hogy ugyan olyan fáradt volt mint én. Egy ideig csendben maradtunk, egyikünk se tudta mit kéne mondani. ' **Az a ruha jó lesz. Azt kéne felvenned.** ' fűzte hozzá végül Alucard, a szemeim egy fekete ruhára vándoroltak. A szemöldökeimet felvontam és kiszedtem a ruhát a szekrényből.

– Ezt? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

' **Igen.** ' dorombolta.

– Miért pont ezt? – kérdeztem, miközben a fejemet csavargatva a ruhát vizsgáltam. Az ujjbegyeim játszva siklottak végig a ruha szélein.

' **Mert biztos jól áll neked. És legalább egyszer szeretném látni rajtad amíg távol vagyunk.** ' erre lefagytam és a szemeim kikerekedtek.

– Ú-úgy gondolod? – kérdeztem tőle halványan pirulva és egy kisebbet mosolyogva. Ő csak kacagott rajtam.

' **Természetesen, Draculinám. Most már fejezd be a készülődést.** ' és ezzel elhagyta az elmémet. Kacarászva oda szökdeltem a koporsómhoz ahova le voltak dobva a ruhák, közben felkapva a piros sport táskámat. Elkezdtem bepakolni a ruhákat, két pár cipőt, a fogkefémet és néhány bugyit. Becibzároztam a táskát és még egyszer végig pásztáztam a szobámat. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy kéne e beszélni Sir Integrával… Ő biztosan meg tudta volna mondani, hogy hova megyünk pontosan és, hogy velünk jön e tényleg. Kíváncsi voltam, tényleg olyan komoly lett volna ez a küldetés, hogy még a főnökünknek is jönnie kell… ha igen, akkor bizonyára nagyon veszélyes lehetett a mostani ellenségünk. Remélem nem repülővel fogunk menni, utálok repülni! Mindig olyan émelyítően érzem magamat amikor az Óceán felett haladunk. Biztosan a vámpírlét mellékhatása, mert amikor még ember voltam akkor szerettem hajókázni és soha sem voltam tengeribeteg vagy akármi. Vállat vontam és távoztam a szobámból. Ha sikerülne beszélnem Sir Integrával akkor még talán a küldetés célját is megtudnám. Fel sprinteltem a lépcsőkön de a lendületem hamar szertefoszlott amint beértem a világos előcsarnokba. Szisszentem egyet a napsugarak láttán amik az utamat állták. Még mindig borzasztóan fiatal voltam, alig öt hónapos. Már hetente ötször ittam a vért amit Walter hordott nekem, de a bőröm még így se tolerálta a napfényt.

– Francba! – morogtam halkan és összeszorítottam a fogaimat. Végig pásztáztam a csarnokot árnyék után kutatva, hogy át tudjak menni ezen a számomra halálos, fényes termen. De nem találtam egy utat sem. Az egész egy nagy, fényes, véget nem érő rémálomnak tűnt. Morogtam és vágyakozón a nagy lépcsősor felé néztem, azt kívánva bárcsak oda tudnék jutni és beszélni a főnökömmel. Abban a pillanatban messzebbről valami féle beszédet halottam és megjelent az erkélyen Sir Integra. Sétált lefelé a lépcsőn és közben Walterhez beszélt, aki a csomagokat cipelve jött mellette. Mögöttük, a kapitányom, Pip Bernadotte. Szokásos nagy mosolyával az arcán battyogott lefelé, szintén egy bőröndöt hurcolva. Értetlenkedve néztem rájuk. Ki jön még?! Mégtöbb beszélgetést halottam és kicsit odébb néztem, a Wild Geese is sétál lefele a lépcsőn. Egy felvont szemöldökkel és az erőm segítségével átvizsgáltam a birtokot. Megdöbbenve érzékeltem, hogy a birtok többi része teljesen üres volt. Hol volt mindenki? Hol voltak a szolgálók? A könyvelők, a doktorok, meg a többiek akik még itt dolgoztak? Sir Integra, Walter és Pip megálltak a csarnokban, letéve a bőröndöket. A Wild Geese épp most hagyta el a birtokot. Hova a fenébe megy mindenki? Mindenkire csak zavarodottan bámultam. Alucard mestere abba hagyta a beszédet és amint az utolsó katonák is elhagyták a birtokot orrán keresztül kifújta a levegőt. A szemei végigszaladtak a csarnokon, majd megállapodtak rajtam. A Hellsing meglepetten nézett rám majd felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

– Victoria? – szólított – Mit csinálsz itt fent? Végeztél már a pakolással? Először csak bambán pislogtam, majd igenlően bólogattam. Szemeim még egyszer visszaugrottak a főbejárathoz, de már minden katona eltűnt.

– Igen, Kisasszony. – válaszoltam, visszafordultam hozzá. – Hová megy mindenki?

– Ahova akarnak. – mondta és egyik kezét begyömöszölte kabát zsebébe. Ahova akarnak?! Mit akar ez jelenteni? Ugye nem akarják bezárni a Hellsing Intézetet? Akkor hova mennék? Amúgy se kaptam rendes fizetést csak zacskós vért és tetőt a fejem fölé. – Miért nem vagy még a koporsódban? Mindjárt indulunk. – a szemeim kikerekedtek.

– K-k-koporsó?! – ez csak egy dolgot jelenthetett… hogy repülni fogunk! Megmerevedtem és a fogaim megcsikordultak. Sin Integra szinte röhögött rajtam, legalább ő jól mulat…

– Ne mondd, hogy még mindig félsz a repüléstől, Rendőrkisasszony. – inkább csöndben maradtam, nem szívesen ismertem be, hogy egy ilyen kis dolog a gyengém. – Már annyiszor repültél. Amellett, mindig végig alszod az egész utat, észre se veszed majd. – próbált vidítani. Én csak lógattam a fejemet, majd halk kuncogást halottam magam mögül, minek következtében ugrottam egyet. Hátra néztem a vállam fölött, hogy lássam Sir Integrával szemezve tornyosul fölém a Mesterem.

– Az egyetlen ok amiért olyan mélyen szokott aludni, én vagyok. Ha én nem altatom el, akkor végig sírja és sikítja az egész utat. – morogta inkább magának Alucard, elég idegesnek hangzott. Sir Integra ismételten felvonta szemöldökét, szerintem kissé meglepődött ezen a gyerekes viselkedésemen. Erre én csak adtam neki egy ártatlan, félénk kis mosolyt és vállat vontam. Megforgatta szemeit és a kijárat felé fordult.

–Nem érdekel hogyan, csak tedd őt a koporsójába! – parancsolta Sir Integra egy kézlegyintéssel, ezt követően kilépett az épületből. Walter és Pip megragadták a bőröndöket majd követték a Hellsinget. Megakadt a lélegzetem amikor karokat éreztem magam körül és mikor azok durván felemeltek. Megragadtam a Mesterem nagy kezeit amik a hasam köré voltak fonódva.

\- Mester, – vonyítottam és próbáltam szabadulni, miközben cipelt le a lépcsőn. – nem akarok repülni! – véres könnyeket éreztem keletkezni a szemeimben de visszatartottam őket.

– Nem érdekel! – rivallt rám és beértünk a szobámba. – Meg fogod tanulni hogyan nézz szembe a félelmeiddel! – dörmögte és szinte beledobott a koporsómba. Mielőtt még fel tudtam volna ülni rám csapta a fedelet és lelakatolta, így nem tudtam megszökni. Egyetlen, magányos, véres könnycsepp szaladt végig az arcomon és a tenyereimet rávágtam a fedélre.

– Mester! – sikítottam kifele.

' **Hagyd abba a sírást, Rendőrkisasszony.** ' mondta Alucard a fejemben csendesen, most először meglepőmódon nem úgy hangzott mintha undorodna tőlem amiért sírok. ' **Menj aludni Seras. Mire felébredsz, már ott is leszünk.** ' ezzel hirtelen minden átment feketébe.

(Alucard)

1 órával később

Egy órával később miután Serast begyömöszöltem a koporsójába egy vonaton ültem, első osztályon. Volt egy kis változás a tervben miközben a reptérre mentünk. Walter szép tengerpartokról, szórakoztató karneválokról, és öt csillagos hotelekről kezdett beszélni. Azt mondta az egy olyan hely lenne ahol mind hátra tudnánk dőlni és lazítani, meg, hogy egy ilyen hely még a Rendőrkisasszonyt is le tudná foglalni, így nem kéne halálra unnia magát egy régi hotelben. Erre Sir Integra valamilyen meggondolásból változtatott az uticélunkon, így vagyunk most egy vonaton Brighton felé. Szórakozottan kuncogtam, azon töprengve mit csinál a Rendőrkisasszony, hogy ennyire idegesíti a Mesteremet. Keresztbe tettem a lábaimat és ujjaimat összekulcsoltam. Az orromon keresztül kifújtam a levegőt, hosszú idő után most először éreztem magamat… békésnek? Kipihentnek? Talán ez a kis kiruccanás jó hatással lesz ránk. Az utóbbi hét nagyon fárasztó volt. Estéről estére, a Rendőrkisasszony, a Wild Geeze, és Én folyamatosan jártunk küldetésekre. Megöltünk legalább kétszáznyolcvan vámpírt és háromszáz… negyven ghoult? Már épp itt volt az ideje, hogy kapjunk egy hét kimenőt azok nélkül a mesterséges vámpír fajzatok nélkül, amik mindig elrontják az éjszakáinkat… vagyis... én igazából szerettem azokat az utánzatokat levadászni és megölni. És mégis, egy idő után elég unalmas volt, mert egyikük sem volt valami nagy kihívás… legalábbis nekem.

Bámultam kifelé az ablakon, zöld mezők és világoskék ég, valamiért rosszul éreztem magamat a Rendőrkisasszony miatt. Ő épp a raktérben aludt a koporsójában. Már rendesen itta a vérét, mit egy jól nevelt vámpír, de a bőre még mindig nem tolerálta a napfényt. Rendesen rosszul éreztem magamat miatta, mert ő imádná ezt a kilátást, de kénytelen kihagyni. Szemeim elvándoroltak az ablaktól és inkább a padlózatot kémleltem, végig gondolva ezt a dolgot. Miért foglalkozok én ennyit a szolgámmal az utóbbi időben? Mindig csak ő jár a fejemben, de nem tudom megmagyarázni miért. Talán azért, mert büszke voltam rá, és több időt akartam vele tölteni? Gondolom itt az ideje, hogy több figyelmet tanúsítsak felé és segítsem őt a vámpírlét által nyert képességeit. Önelégülten mosolyogtam és egy kuncogás kíséretében felálltam. Amint mozdultam Sir Integra és Walter is rám meredt.

\- Hová akarsz menni? – kérdezett Integra felemelt szemöldökkel. Letette a könyvet az ölébe és fejét az öklére támasztotta, úgy nézett fel rám.

\- Megyek, leellenőrzöm a Rendőrkisasszonyt. – mondtam és kiléptem a kis előtérbe, majd becsuktam az ajtót magam mögött.

\- Lehetőleg ne okozz semmi galibát! – kiabált még utánam Mesterem. Erre csak kuncogni tudtam.

\- Most miért mondod ezt? – doromboltam, habár tudtam, hogy úgy sem hallotta. Elkezdtem sétálni a vonat végébe. A legtöbb utas csodálkozva meredt rám, mások nagyokat nyeltek és távolságot tartottak közöttünk. Többen hátat fordítottak nekem, mintha tudomást se vennének rólam. Figyelmen kívül hagytam az embereket és folytattam utamat a vonat végébe. A raktér ajtaja előtt egy öregebb ember üldögélt. A férfinak fehér haja volt, ami már kezdett elvékonyodni és az arcán ráncok üldögéltek. Fekete szemeivel felnézett rám egy érdeklődő tekintettel amihez még egy meleg mosolyt is társított. Felvontam egyik szemöldökömet, csodálkozva azon, hogy az öreg nem félt tőlem.

\- Miben segíthetek fiatalember? - kérdezte a kalauz és felemelte egyik remegő kezét. Közömbösen bámultam le rá, nem is emlékszem már mikor nyújtottak nekem kezet utoljára önszántukból. Ebben a pillanatban bevillant a szemem elé mikor Seras megfogja a kezemet, ezzel elfogadva a vámpírlétet. De ez amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan ment is. Tiszteletteljesen megráztam az öreg törékeny kezét majd visszahúztam a saját kezemet.

\- Csak a csomagomat szeretném leellenőrizni. – most az egyszer nem akartam gúnyosnak és ridegnek hangzani.

\- Hmn, - hümmögött magának miközben engem vizslatott. – Minden a legnagyobb rendben van ott hátul, Uram, ezt garantálom. – ezután elnézett mellettem egy fáradt sóhajjal. – De ha annyira szeretné maga is megnézni… csak tessék. – mondta, a maga mögötti ajtóra mutogatva. Felállt és odébb ment az útból. Önelégülten mosolyogtam és bementem az ajtón, becsukva azt magam mögött. A szemei végig vándoroltak a raktérben. Minden féle méretű és színű csomagok voltak a vonat oldalához rögzítve felzsúfolva. Végül szemeim megállapodtak Seras koporsóján ami a vagon távol végében volt az én nagy feketém mellett. A mosolyom egyre szélesebb lett miközben közeledtem felé. A csízmám tompa kopogó hangokat adott fapadlózaton, vízhangot verve minden egyes lépésemmel a falak között. Letérdeltem a lány koporsója mellett és felnyitottam. Édes kis szolgám ott feküdt, mélyen aludva.


	2. Chapter 2

(Alucard)

\- Seras. – suttogtam, mozgolódott valamicskét, de felkelni nem kelt fel. – Rendőrkisasszony. – mondtam hangosabban. Összébb szorította a szemeit és elfordította a fejét egy halk morgás kíséretével. – Ébredj, Gyermek. – parancsoltam, erre már kipattantak a szemei és zavarodottan pislogott fel rám.

\- Mester? – suttogta, majd néhány percig csak bámultunk egymásra. Amikor meghallotta a vonat zaját a szemei körbe vándoroltak a vagonban. Tüdü-tüdü ( ez a vonat hangja akar lenni) . Seras felült a koporsójában, még egyszer felmérve a rakteret. – Mi… mi most egy vonaton vagyunk? – kérdezte én meg igenlőn bólintottam.

\- Volt egy kis változás a tervben. – mondta a lánynak és felegyenesedtem. Ő nem egyszerűen nem csinált semmit sem azon kívül, hogy bámult rám mint borjú az új kapura.

\- Micsoda? – suttogta – Változás a tervben?... Uram, hová tartunk?

\- Hamarosan meglátod, Rendőrkisasszony. Nagyjából egy óra és odaérünk. – kuncogtam egy kicsit és felajánlottam neki egyik kezemet. – Szeretnél velem jönni? – Seras a kezemet bámulta bizonytalanul, hogy most elfogadja-e vagy se.

\- De a nap még fenn van. – mondta kissé félősen és ijedten. A vigyor az arcomról eltűnt a kezem pedig visszaesett az oldalamra.

\- Valóban. – fűztem hozzá, megborzongott és megtörte a szemkontaktusunkat. Miután nem szólt egy szót sem odasétáltam az egyik bőröndünkhöz és elkezdtem benne turkálni. Seras kíváncsian pislogott rám, fejét enyhén oldalra döntve, szemei pedig kíváncsisággal csillogtak. Végül előhúztam két zsák vért és vissza csuktam a táskát. Utána levettem a piros kabátomat és úgy sétáltam vissza hozzá.

\- Mester, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte mikor bebugyoláltam őt a kabátommal, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy minden végtagja és a saját ruhája alól kilátszó bőrfelülete a kabátomon belül legyen. Nem törődtem a válasz adással és felkaptam őt a karjaimba. A lány fülig vörösödve ráharapott alsó ajkára és szorosan behunyta a szemeit elrejtve arcát a kabátomba egy aranyos kis nyikkanás kíséretével. Nevettem a kis szeleburdi szolgámon és kicipeltem őt a raktérből. Amint kiléptem az ajtón a kalauz összevont szemöldökökkel meredt ránk.

\- Mióta volt ott hátul a kisasszony? –kérdezte, de neki sem adta választ, csak folytattam az utamat. – Bocsásson meg, Uram, de le kell ellenőriznek a kisasszony jegyét és útlevelét. – visszafordultam az öreghez. Amint sikerült szemkontaktust teremtenem vele, szemei vörösre színeződtek és az egész lénye megmerevedett.

\- Ő is egy utas, akinek már leellenőrizte régen a jegyét és az iratait. – a hangomra bólintott a fejével engedelmesen, ebből is látszott, hogy sikeresen hipnotizáltam őt.

\- Igen. – suttogta, mintha valóban emlékezne ilyesmire. Eztán ismételten hátat fordítottam neki és folytattam tovább az utamat. Valamit még morgott magának miközben visszaült a raktér ajtaja elé, de már nem igazán izgat mit is mondott. A kisasszonykát közben visszacipeltem a mi kocsinkba. Odaértünk a kabinunkhoz és kinyitottam az ajtót. Walter, Sir Integra és a zsoldos, aki eddig az étkezőkocsiban volt, furcsán nézett fel rám. Meglepettnek néztek ki, hogy itt látják fenn a Rendőrkisasszonyt.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem veszélyes itt lennie, Alucard? – kérdezte Integra, letéve a könyvet amit eddig olvasott és a szemembe nézett. Behúztam az ajtón a sötétítőket így akik a vonaton járkálnak azok nem fogják megtudni, hogy mik is vagyunk valójában, és így persze nyugodtan ihat Seras itt is vért. Leültem közvetlenül az ablak mellé, szembe a három emberrel, és Serast az ölembe húztam.

\- Nem hoztam volna ide, ha úgy vélem nem biztonságos a számára. – és a kisebbik szőke füle mögé simítottam pár kósza tincset. Erre még vörösebb lett és még jobban próbált elbújni előlünk zavarában. Kacagtam azon a félénk kis szolgámon és kinéztem az ablakon. - Ez az ami annyira hiányzott? – kértem számon. Kinyitotta a szemeit és kinézett az ablakon. Egyből kivirult a kinti gyönyörű táj hatására és szüntelenül bámulni kezdte. Miközben ő kifelé, és őt néztem. Egy kisgyerekre emlékeztetett karácsonyeste. Olyan boldognak, gondtalannak és elragadottnak nézett ki. Kedvesen mosolyogtam rá és közelebb húztam magamhoz, de szinte észre se vette úgy lekötötte őt a kinti táj. – Ha itt akarsz velünk maradni, akkor meg kell innod a véredet, Seras. – mondtam közömbösen és meglengettem előtte az egyik zsákvért. Hezitálás nélkül kapta ki a kezemből. Megvillantotta éles szemfogait és beleharapott a zacskóba, majd elkezdte kiinni belőle a vért. A Démona halványan dorombolni kezdett miközben szemével mindent nyomon kísért amit csak elhagyott a vonat.

\- Hmn. – hallottam Integrát hümmögni, felé néztem és láttam, hogy mint a félőrült vigyorog a képembe. Felíveltem az egyik szemöldökömet és vigyora még inkább kiszélesedett. Óvatosan próbáltam behatolni az elméjébe, hogy lehetőleg ne vegye észre, és megtalálni az okát. Kétségtelenül jól szórakozott azon, hogy Serast milyen birtoklóan tartottam magamnál. A szemeim kikerekedtek mikor észrevettem, hogy a kezeim szorosan a szőke köré voltak fonódva, hozza préselve kis lényét a mellkasomhoz. Az orrom gyakorlatilag a szőke tincsekbe, arcom pedig csak pár centire az övétől. Általában nem szoktam lélegezni… de most kíváncsi voltam… a Gyermekem auráját illetően. Mélyen belélegeztem az illatát és a Démonom dorombolni kezdett. Ezután lazítottam az ölelésemen és visszább húzódtam tőle. A lélegzésemet is visszafojtottam, így nem éreztem többet abból a megrészegítő illatából. Seras mindeközben befejezte az első zsákvért. Vigyorogtam és elvettem tőle az üres műanyagot, letéve azt hanyagul a combom mellé. Ő figyelmen kívül hagyta minden mozgásom, soha egy pillanatra se szakadt el a kilátástól, még csak nem is pislogott. Felemeltem a jobb kezemet és megcirógattam a haját gyengéden. Vissza kinéztem az ablakon és hagytam a gondolataimat vándorolni.

Kis társaságunk nagy csendben volt. Senki még csak egyetlen szót sem szólt, a ruhák susogását sem lehetett hallani, mikor valaki mozgolódott. Minden amit hallani lehetett az csupán az volt, ahogyan a vonat áthalad a sínek illesztésein és ahogyan Sir Integra időről időre lapozgatja a könyve oldalait. Ez percekig így is maradt. Pip egy idő után hátra dőlt az ülésben, fajét a sötétvörös huzaton pihentetve. és behunyta a szemeit, eldöntve, hogy szundít egyet a még megmaradt idejében. Walter vagy kifelé bámult az ablakon vagy a földet, ahogyan átgondolta a dolgait. A Hellsing folytatta a könyvét, valami olyasmit olvasott, ami pont cseppet sem érdekelt. Még csak félig végzett vele, de úgy döntött nem pazarolja tovább azt a drága idejét. Végül a Hellsing egy sóhajtás kíséretével becsukta a könyvet és letette azt az ölébe. Minek hatására mindenki abba hagyta amit épp csinált és egyenesen rá meredtek. Erre ő összevonta szemöldökeit és Walterre pislogott.

\- Furcsa, nem igaz? Hogy van időnk saját magunkra is. – suttogta, azután rám nézett. – Mikor volt, hogy utoljára akadt egy cseppnyi szabadidőnk? Hogy azt csináljunk, amit csak akarunk és nem kell az idő miatt aggódnunk? – ezen mindenki elgondolkozott, de egyikünk sem emlékezett ilyesmire. Seras elvolt magának, csöppet sem zavarta, hogy mi épp miről beszélünk. Most, hogy így végig gondolom csak most eszméltem rá, hogy még soha nem volt időm magamra. Ezelőtt, még mikor ember voltam, és még mielőtt leigáztak, akkor is túlságosan el voltam foglalva mindig egy ország kormányzásával. Majd mikor fogágba ejtett Van Hellsing attól fogva én voltam Integra és az őseinek az ítélet végrehajtója, úgymond. Volt ugyan egy-egy este időm, amikor foglalkozhattam volna magammal, de olyankor is inkább csak a múltam szokott kísérteni. Mindig csak ülök ott a sötét földalatti kamrámba, a múlton rágódva.

\- Úgy hiszem, évek óta ez az első vakációnk. – szólalt meg végül Walter, visszanézett Integrára aki pedig egyet értőn bólintott.

\- Jól esik! – jelentette ki egy halvány mosollyal a száján és fejét az ülés fejtámlájára döntötte. Néhány másodperc múlva egy sóhajjal visszatért a könyv olvasásához. Mikor vissza kinéztem az ablakon láttam, hogy egy kis adag napfény kiszivárog a felhők mögül. Mielőtt bármit is reagálhattam volna, Seras fájdalmasan felszisszent és egy pillanat alatt kiugrott az ölemből. A lélegzetem elakadt volna, ha amúgy lélegeztem volna, és a szemeim követték az ijedt lányt. Kétségbeesetten próbált elbújni a kabátom alatt, egészen a legszélső egyben legtávolabbi ülésig húzódva a sarokban. Beleszagoltam a levegőbe és megéreztem az égett hús szagát, emellett hallottam még a fájdalomtól való kisebb morgásait is. – A francba, Alucard! Ez nem történt volna meg, ha ott hagyod őt a koporsójában! – rivallt rám Sir Integra, amit én egy mély morgással nyugtáztam. Csak próbáltam kicsit felvidítani Serast és kész. Nem tudhattam, hogy emiatt meg fog sérülni. Felálltam és behúztam a sötétítő függönyöket az ablakon. A nap most még jobban ki volt zárva tőlünk mint eddig és Seras ismételten biztonságban volt.

Oda sétáltam a Gyermekemhez és felkaptam őt a karomba, majd visszaültettem magunkat az eddigi pozitúránkba. Oldalra fordultam kicsit és feldobtam a lábaimat nem törődöm módon a szabad ülésekre mellettünk, hátra dőlve a puha díszpárnákra. Seras kis lényét a mellkasomhoz préseltem. Megragadtam óvatosan a sebesült végtagját és megvizsgáltam. A csuklóján teljesen feketére égett a bőre. Halkan dorombolva számhoz emeltem a kezét és végignyaltam a sebet. Abbahagyta a morgást és szorosan összeszorította a szemeit. A feje ezután erőtlenül esett a mellkasomra amint eszméletét vesztette. Kuncogtam halkan és a már meggyógyult kezét óvatosan a feje mellé helyeztem. A fejemet nem sokkal amennyire tudtam az övé mellett pihentettem és behunytam a szemeimet. Még mindig borzasztóan korán volt a mi fajtánknak és még mindig volt több mint egy óránk mire a vonat az állomásra ér. Szóval úgy döntöttem miért is ne aludjak addig Serassal egy kicsit.


	3. Chapter 3

Édes kicsi olvasóim, én úgy szeretlek titeket, már, ha léteztek. Adhatnátok magatokról valami életjelet csak úgy a kedvemért. =) Na, remélem valamennyire élvezhető lett ez a fejezet. Jó olvasást. =)

* * *

(Seras)

1 órával később

Csak annyit éreztem, hogy valami puhán és melegen fekszem. Egyből dorombolni kezdtem, mikor egy ismerős illat csapta meg az orromat. Kinek a szaga ez? ...nem az enyém, de még csak nem is Integráé… száz százalék, hogy egy hímé volt. Pip? Nem… Alucard? Még nagyobbat szippantottam az illatból, és még hangosabban doromboltam. Igen, ez biztosan az én mesterem illata. Még jobban hozzábújtam a meleg anyaghoz és halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcomon. Hallottam, amint valakik beszélgetnek és lépések hangjai is eljutottak hozzám de még minden annyira össze volt mosódva… Morogtam egy kicsit és megpróbáltam visszaaludni. Azután hallottam valami olyasmit, mintha valaki azt mondaná „Ébreszd fel! Ébreszd már őt fel!", de nem voltam benne biztos. Kit kell felébreszteni? Csak remélni merem, hogy nem engem. Még csak délután van, én meg még aludni akartam. Meghallottam a koporsóm fedelének nyikorgását, amint valaki felnyitja azt. Nyöszörögtem egy sort és próbáltam elrejteni a fejemet egy… kabát ujjába? Várjunk csak egy pillanatot, mióta van az egyenruhámnak ilyen hosszúujja? Kipattantak a szemeim és megpillantottam egy jó adag vörös anyagot. De én nem is hordok semmi vöröset! Kicsit felültem és lenéztem magamra,hogy lássam, vagy inkább tényként közöljem magammal, a Mesterem piros kabátja virít rajtam éppen. Szemeim, ha lehet még kerekebbek lettek és egy vinnyogás szerű hanggal elvörösödtem.

Mi a fészkes fene? Még is mi a szart keres ez én rajtam?! Halk nevetésre lettem figyelmes. Alucardtól. Felkaptam a fejemet és bambán felbámultam a Mesteremre, aki a koporsóm mellett térdelt. Egy pillanat… Ez az ő koporsója! Gyorsan kimásztam, jobban mondva kiestem belőle. Egyből szüneteltettem a kiborulásomat, mikor észrevettem, hogy égy számomra teljesen ismeretlen helyen vagyok. Egy viszonylag sötét és ízlésesen dekorált hotelszobában vagyunk. Tőlem oldalra az ágy szélén ülve Sir Integra, a lábai elegánsan keresztbe téve, keze szintén ilyen elegánsan összefonva, így bámult le rám közömbösen. Mellette állt Walter, kezeit háta mögött tartva, amolyan hivatalos módon.

\- Hol a pokolban vagyunk? – érdeklődtem összevont szemöldökökkel és felnéztem a Hellsingre. Kuncogott és fejével a hátam mögött elhelyezkedő ablak felé bökött. Kíváncsian pillantottam az ablak irányába és teljesen felegyenesedtem.

\- Drakes Hotel. – mondta. – Nem olyan messzire Londontól. – kicsit, csak hogy kilássak, elhúztam a súlyos sötétítő függönyöket, majd kilestem. A napot épp eltakarta néhány felhő, így most biztonságosan kémlelhettem kifelé. Mosolyogva elhúztam az egyik sötétítőt teljesen. A kilátás az óceán és a hatalmas homokos tenger partra nyílott. A távolban látszódott egy kisebb kikötő, ahol tisztán kivehető volt egy hatalmas óriáskerék és még néhány aranyos kis butik, meg a többi kisebb szórakoztató bigyóról ne is beszéljünk. Lélegzet visszafojtva néztem tovább kifelé.

\- Mi a küldetés? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, azon töprengve, hogy miért mászkálna erre egy ennyire veszélyes célpont.

\- Küldetés, Miss Victoria? – értetlenkedett Integra. Felvontam szemöldökeimet és szembe fordultam az ember mesteremmel. Csodálkozva pillogott rám.

\- Hát nem küldetésen vagyunk, Sir? – kérdeztem, ő ezek után ismét nevetett és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. – mondta nekem. Most már a zavarodott jelző sem volt elég arra, hogy leírja az épp aktuális lelki állapotomat. De akkor mi az ökörhugyozást csinálunk mi itt?! – A Királynő parancs ez az egész, mert szerinte túl sokat és túl keményen dolgoztunk az utóbbi időben. Szóval, most eltöltünk itt egy nyugalmas hetet. Sir Penwood beleegyezett, hogy amíg távol vagyunk szemmel tartja a birtokot. – a szemeim felcsillantak és számat széles mosolyra húztam. Van egy hét kimenőnk és ráadásul még itt is fogjuk eltölteni? Ez túl jó ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Visszafutottam az ablakhoz, kis híján hasra esve a Mesterem hatalmas kabátjában. Ahogy az ablakhoz értem előredőlve lestem kifelé, olyan örömmel, hogy az szinte leírhatatlan. Alig várom már, hogy mehessek és felfedezhessek mindent! Hirtelen meghallottam az ágyhuzatok susogását, amit Sir Integra felállt róluk. – Ennek elviekben elégnek kell lennie az egész hétre. De ha mégsem, nyugodtan gyere és keress meg. – felvontam a szemöldökömet és megfordultam, hogy teljes testel szemben álljak vele. A Hellsing éppen egy jó adag pénzt nyújtott felém. Lassan nyújtottam felé a kezemet, és ő bele dobta a pénzt. Amikor jobban megnéztem, hogy pontosan mennyi is az az annyi, elkezdtem kikerekedett szemeimet a pénz és Integre között jártatni. Erre ismét elnevette magát rajtam és megrázta kicsit a fejét. Felmosolyogtam az idősebb szőkére és fejet hajtottam előtte.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Sir. – suttogtam.

\- Nincs mit megköszönnöd, Seras, kiérdemelted. – mondta és egyik kezét baráti módon a vállamra helyezte. Ismét csak kedvesen rá mosolyogtam.

\- Akkor is, köszönöm! – suttogtam tovább, ő pedig fejet bólintott.

\- Bármikor. – motyogta és megindult az ajtó felé. Walter rögtön utána. Kinyitotta az ajtót, de félúton kifelé megállt és visszafordult hozzám. – Oh, és Seras – kezdte -, ha úgy döntesz napközben is ki akarsz menni, figyelj arra, hogy valami arra megfelelő ruházatot viselj. – a szemei átugrottak Alucardra. – Tartsd rajta a szemedet! Nem akarom, hogy megismétlődjenek a vonaton történtek! – mondta szigorúan. Alucard egy kisebb fejbólintás és a szokásos vigyora kíséretében válaszolt.

\- Igen, Mesterem. – dörmögte, azok a vörös szemei találkoznak az enyéimmel. Nem bírtam elnézni tőlük, közben Sir Integra és Walter már el is hagyták a szobát. Egy pillanat… mi egy darab szobán osztozunk?! Felém küldött egy mindent tudó pillantást és még jobban vigyorgott. – És milyen jól gondolod, Gyermek. – dorombolta és közelebb jött hozzám. – Az egész szoba csak is a _mienk_. – ezzel a mondattal széttárta kezeit, utalva a mindenségre itt a szobában, körülöttünk. Egy nagyot nyeltem és néhány kaotikusabb lépéssel próbáltam elhátrálni az őrült Mesteremtől. Még sohasem osztoztam egy szobán egy férfival, soha életemben.

\- Oh! – nyikkantam fel, mikor beugrott, hogy még mindig az ő kabátjában vagyok. Apróbb erőfeszítéssel próbáltam leküzdeni magamról a hatalmas göncöt, majd mikor sikerült odanyújtottam neki. A szemeimet a padlón fixáltam és apró vörösség szökött az arcomra. – Köszönöm szépen. – suttogtam olyan halkan, hogy alig volt kivehető. Kuncogott kicsit és elvette tőlem a kabátját. Adtam neki még egy kisebb mosolyt és kezeimet, mint egy ártatlan gyerek a hátam mögött összekulcsoltam. Alucard vissza felvettem magára a kabátot. Először, azt hittem, hogy… dorombolást hallottam… tőle… de az egyszerűen csak egy lehetetlen dolog. Mi a tökért dorombolna pont ő maga? Felpillantottam rá a szemem sarkából. Épp nagy hanyagsággal bámult le rám, a póker arc a helyén… mintha, el akarna rejteni előlem valamit. De mit? Talán tudta, hogy meghallottam, ahogy dorombolt és most próbálja ezt elrejteni előlem? Miért dorombolt egyáltalán?!

(Alucard)

Felvettem a kabátomat. Még meleg volt az anyag és azt az imádnivaló illatot is magában tartotta. Beszívtam a kis Draculina illatát, egy halk dorombolásszerű hang erre megszólalta a torkomban. Hirtelen eszembe ötlött, hogy Seras is itt van mellettem és gyorsan elfojtottam a hangot. Az ifjú vámpírlány felé néztem, és feltűnt, mintha össze lenne zavarodva. Ő is felém pillantott a szeme sarkából. Üres, kifejezéstelen arccal bámultam vissza rá, várva, mit fog reagálni. De egyáltalán milyen felindulásból doromboltam az illatára? Habár azt meg kell hagyni elég finom volt. Még egyszer szippantottam az illatból, ezúttal visszafojtva a mélyről jövő hangot. Még néhány percig bámultunk egymásra, majd a Kisasszony egy sóhajjal elnézett tőlem.

\- Még mindig van néhány óránk alkonyatig, Kedvesem. – mondtam neki, miközben odasétáltam a koporsómhoz. Kíváncsian nézett vissza rám.

\- Nem mehetnénk körbenézni inkább, Mester? – suttogta, miközben ismét kinézett az ablakon. Erre megráztam a fejemet és bemásztam a koporsómba.

\- Nem fényes nappal. – reagáltam szigorúan, visszaemlékezve, hogy mi történt korábban a vonaton. Nem fogom még egyszer hagyni, hogy megismétlődjön. – A napsugarak még mindig túl sokak neked. – Seras nem valami nőiesen megrántotta a vállát és a saját koporsójához vonszolta magát, ami nem sokkal az enyém mellett helyezkedett el. Önelégülten vigyorogtam a lányra miközben az felnyitotta a koporsó fedelet és befeküdt.

\- Jó éjt, Mester. – suttogta, amint szorosan összekuporodott. Még utólag rátört egy ásítás.

\- Szép álmokat, Gyermek. – mormoltam és mindketten lecsuktuk a koporsóin fedelét. Szinte egyből körbe vett a vaksötét. Lazítottam a vörös bélésen és üresen a koporsófedelet fixíroztam. A kis Draculina illata bejárta az egész koporsót. A Démonomtól pedig halk doromboló hang jött. Miért vonzotta őt ennyire az illata? Talán… mert kívánom a lányt? Ez az, amit a Démonom is akarna? Miért? Talán az ok, amiért az utóbbi időbe annyit gondolok Serasra, hogy… meg akarom magamnak szerezni. Egy-két éjszakára, talán, mert kétlem, hogy egy szörnyeteget szeretne tartani, mint szeretőt. Elmosolyodtam a gondolaton, amint újra és újra a magamévá teszem a lányt. A gyönyör amint kiül az arcára, és ahogy néha felkiált tőle. Eddig még csak egyetlen másik alkalommal gondoltam arra, hogy Serast a szeretőmmé tegyem. De miután átváltoztattam őt és ő megtagadta a vért, vagy, hogy koporsóban aludjon, mint egy igazi vámpír, a gondolat soha többet nem keresztezte az agyamat… egészen idáig. Már issza a vért és most is épp a koporsójában alszik. Megváltozott ez alatt az utóbbi néhány hónap alatt. Felteszem, még akár a szeretőmmé is tehetném ez alatt a hét alatt valamikor. De mikor jön el az ideje, hogy egyáltalán meg tegyem az első lépést?


End file.
